Monster Rancher NM (New Masters)
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: This is My first Monster Rancher fic. I'm using my monsters from my Monster Rancher game on the PS.
1. Default Chapter

There are some things you may want to know before reading this fic.  
  
Monsters:  
Amy - Angel  
Solace - Pixie  
Marie - Mint  
Molly - Nymph  
Barney - Grape  
Zero - Reformer  
Soundwave - Kuro  
  
That'll do it. Just one more thing. This is my first monster rancher fic. But I have several other fics out. So far the best one is XBZ, which I'm making a sequel to.  
  
On to the fic   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Genki, Holly, Mocchi, Hare, Tiger, Suezo, and Golem had just beaten Gali, one of Mu's leaders and were looking for the Pheonix once again. They had been walking for the past three days and were getting tired when they saw a new town up ahead. "Do you guys see that?" Genki asked with a sudden energy rush. "A town. We shoud be able to get more supplies there." Hare said. Then all seven of them started running down to the new town they just saw before the sun set and the gate would close. As soon as they got into the town, the sun set and the gate slammed shut. "Why does it close so fast?" Holly wondered aloud. "It's to keep Muu's troops out while tamer Paul's away." One of the villagers said. "Tamer Paul?" Genki asked. "Yeah he's the town's best monster tamer. He's out right now training his new monster. Soon he'll have raised enough to protect the town." The villager said again. "When will he be back?" Holly asked curiously. "He should be back by morning. He left a month ago with his Grape and Mint. Now if you'll excuse me I have one more load to deliver" The villager said before leaving. Golem offered to help carry the load for him and the Villager agreed to let them stay for the night at his house in exchange for their help.  
  
The next day Genki woke up early to explore the town, and found Mocchi was already outside. "Ready to explore for a while Mocchi?" Genki asked. "Chi!" Mocchi said and jumped on Genki's back. "What are you doing?" Genki asked. "Carry me?" Mocchi suggested. "No way. You're going to walk like me." Genki said putting Mocchi on the ground. They wondered around the town for awhile and eventually came up to the front gate just as they were opening it. After it was open a boy on a grape dino came riding into the town with a Mint pixie siting right behind him. It looked like the Mint had fallen asleep. "Who's that chi?" Mocchi asked Ganki. "I don't know, lets get a closer look." Genki said and moved though the crowd. The boy hopped off the Grape and layed the Mint across it's back. "Barney, take Marie back and let her sleep. And tell Zero to get out here." He said. The Grape noded and went towards the back of the town. "Hi, I'm Genki and this is Mocchi." Genki said to the boy. "I'm Paul. How are you." He said. "So you're Tamer Paul the whole town's been talking about." Ganki said. "Yeah that'd be me I guess. I just mainly raise monsters. Did you just get in town?" Paul asked. "Yeah we came in last night. They say you protect the town from Muu's baddies." Genki said. " I do from time to time. But I'm often out training my monsters like the Mint I was with." "I saw. She looked tired." Genki said. "She was, we had been training her at the mountains for a month. She'll rest for anout a week, then she'll be ready for more. Until then, I'll use Zero." Paul said.   
  
Just then a Kuro monster walked up to Paul and mumbled something to him. "No, I said I wanted Zero. You go back and tell Zero and Solace I want them out here O.K." Paul said. The Kuro nodded and walked away. "That was Soundwave." Paul explained. "Why did he come out?" Genki asked. "Because Barney's the dumbest monster I have. But he is the strongest and had made several lost discs out of Muu's baddies with one blow. He's very accurate in his attacks." Paul said. "So who's Zero and Solace-chi?" Mocchi asked. Zero is a Reformer, a Henger Monol breed and Solace is a regular pixie." Paul explained and looked out towards his farm. 'You train an awful lot of pixies." Genki said. Paul just nodded. After a minute a black Henger and a Pixie came out and stopped near Paul. "You wanted to see us?" Solace asked. "Yeah I did. It's almost time to continue your training. Zero's coming to keep the baddies away." Paul explained to his two monsters. "So where are you staying at?" Paul asked.  
  
When Holly woke up, she noticed Genki and Mocchi had already left. Golem was already up and eating some rocks, the others were still asleep. "Where's Genki?" Holly asked quietly. "Golem doesn't know." Golem said looking out the window. Holly then left to go looking for Genki. She soon noticed quite a few monsters walking around on their own. The first one that really caught her eye was a Kuro who was looking into a store window. 'A baddie' she thought to herself and slipped the magic stone under her shirt. She started backing away when she tripped over a cart handle and fell to the ground. The Kuro heard the noise and turned to look straight at Holly. Holly was about to get up and start running back to the others when she realized he didn't have Muu's crest on him. "You're not one of Muu's baddies, are you?" Holly asked him. The Kuro shook it's head and helped her to her feet. After taking one step, though, Holly felt a jolt of pain and almost fell to the ground again if the Kuro hadn't have caught her. "Thank you. Would you mind helping me back to where I'm staying?" Holly asked. The Kuro nodded it's head and supported her left side until they got close to the Villager's house where Hare had woken up and saw them.   
  
"One of Muu's baddies has Holly." He shouted waking up Suezo and Tiger. Tiger ran out the door, shouted "Torpedo!", and fired two bolts of electricity from his horns. The Kuro picked Holly up and quickly dashed to the side before sending a wave of energy at Tiger, picking him up, and throwing another ball of energy into him. Suezo and Hare had just started to charge at the Kuro when Holly shouted for them to stop. "He's not a baddie." She said and pointed to the spot where Muu's medalions usually were. Suezo and Hare saw the blank space on it's chest and quickly mumbled appologies. A second later a Reformer Henger slid into the area where they were followed by Paul and Genki.  
  
"What's going on here Soundwave?" Paul asked his Kuro. The Kuro said something that no one could understand then the Henger translated. "He was helping this young lady to the house here when he was attacked by a Tiger and then the Hare and Suezo monsters who thought he was one of Muu's Baddies." "Makes sense." Genki said. "Where's Mocchi?" Hare asked when he noticed he wasn't there. Holly and the others looked around for a while except for Paul who had an idea of where he would be and looked up. Suezo saw Paul looking into the sky and looked up to see a Pixie flying throught the sky while holding Mocchi who had the biggest smile ever on his face. "He's up there flying with a Pixie." Suezo said.  
  
"Anyway, My name's Paul. You must be the friends of Genki who are looking for the Phionex." Paul said. "We've been looking for a long time now." Holly said. Suezo just nodded in agreement. "Why is it so important to you? I've never heard of that monster." Paul said. "The Phionex is the one with the power to stop Muu and turn the Baddie's back into Goodies." Holly explained. "How have you been searching for it so far?" Paul asked. "With Holly's magic stone. It's been telling us where to go." Genki explained and Holly took the stone out to show Paul. "Interesting." Paul simply said as the Pixie landed next to him and set Mocchi next to Genki. "How much do you know about Muu?" Paul asked. "Not as much as we'd like to know. But we do know he's looking for his real body so he can complete his power." Hare said while rubbing his chin. "Maybe you could join us-chi" Mocchi said. "That's a great idea." Genki agreed. "You know I'd like to," Paul started. "But...?" Genki asked. "But the village needs me here. They go through quite a rough time with the baddies when I'm not here on my training missions." Paul finished. "But you have many monsters to protect the village for you-chi." Mocchi argued. "Well, I'll think about it. Until then my monsters have jobs to do." Paul said petting Mocchi on the head.  
  
Genki and the others followed Paul to his ranch where his monsters were walking around. "Okay guys, time for your jobs today. Solace, you will be helping in the mines. Zero, you're on guard duty again. Remember when they tell you, don't let anyone in the building unless they're with me. Barney, you'll be delivering goods around town. Amy, you will be in the farm fields. Soundwave, You go forresting for fruits and whatever the village needs. Marie, you'll be helping with the hunting today. And Molly will deliver mail." Paul told his monsters while going over a list. "What other jobs are there?" Hare asked trying to get a look at Paul's checkboard. "All that's left is, circus, logging, and building." Paul said. "We might as well help out with some jobs while we're here." Tiger said then added, "I'm going to help Barney." "I'll help in the feilds." Hare said and followed Amy. "Mocchi will help Solace" Mocchi said, running after the pixie. "I'll go with Mocchi." Genki said and skated after him.  
  
Paul walked around town checking on his monsters and making sure they were doing their jobs. Holly was carrying the mail bag for Molly while she flew up to the windows to deliver the mail. Genki helped run carts in and out of the mines, while Solace and Mocchi carried refreshments to the miners. Golem and Zero kept the museium and the bank safe, while Barney rushed carts skillfully across town. Tiger took another cart and made more deliveries after running around the whole town. Hare went to the circus instead and was a big hit and Suezo went hunting with Zero. After Paul checked on his monsters, he went back to the ranch. Paul walked around his ranch until Molly came flying back while carrying Holly. "Finished already?" Paul asked. "Yeah, Holly holding the bag let me move faster." Molly said. After Molly left, he started talking to Holly.   
  
"What made you come out here?" he asked. "The stone led us this way." Holly said. "A stone? Like the ones you skip across water?" he asked slightly puzzled. "No, actually I have a magic stone that guides us around." She replied. "Can I see it?" Paul asked. Holly pulled the stone out and handed it to him. "Oh that one, right. How does it work?" Paul asked while carefully holding it like it would break. "It's not that fragile. And it works for me because I have a special power that allows me to use it." Holly said. "Interesting. You wanna go inside? It might rain and the others won't be back until their jobs are done." Paul said motioning towards the house. "Yeah that would be a good idea. Golem hates water." Holly said. "That's too bad. I don't think the shelter is fixed yet." Paul said.  
  
Holly stared out the window watching the younger monsters playing in the rain. There were several tiger pups out there and a few young pixies. "You have quite a few pixies here." Holly noted. "Yeah, lots of the mystery discs I find are pixies. I don't know why. But Marie and Solace were my two first Pixies and are currently the best two." Paul explained. "But what about the others that aren't pixies?" Holly asked. "Well, Barney was my very first monster, so he's my best monster, and he has a pretty large fan club. I take him out every now and then when I find out about where his fans gather together. Soundwave is my Kuros monster and my second one. Zero is my newest one that got pretty strong fast. He's already an S class monster at the tournaments. The only bad things about my trainer style is some say I'm too easy on my monsters." I said. "You can't be that bad of a trainer if your monsters are that strong." Holly said. 'I had a good Tiger monster once. I called him Wind. He was faster than any other monster. Sadly he got sick and passed on. So I take care of some of the other tamers tiger pups while they're off doing other business, and then I started doing the same with pixies. Those seven young monsters out there are not mine. two of the tigers belong to a close friend of mine. The others go to different tamers." Paul said looking out the window as well. "Was it hard raising any of them?" Holly asked. "Just Barney, the Grape are probably the stupidest monster ever." Paul said. "They're not that bad." Holly said. "I didn't mean useless stupid, I meant no I.Q. stupid." Paul said. "Oh, I see." Holly said with a laugh. 


	2. Proposition to my readers

This Fic is not finished yet  
  
I just wanted to get some feedback on the story.  
  
If anyone has any ideas for what Monsters they should face, put them in the review.  
  
If you have a monster rancher game and want to have one of your monster in it. Send me an E-mail with the Name you use and the monster you use with their stats.   
  
If you want to battle mine just say so and I'll compare their stats to mine and let the better one win. (Sadly Barney is no longer with me so I have no more data on him.). If you don't want to battle mine, lat me know and I'll find something else for you and your monster to do. 


End file.
